Su Primera Vez
by Meitanei
Summary: Relato corto. Poco después de que Julia y Ran se confesaran su amor.   18


**Pareja: **Julia X Ran

**Todos los personajes aquí reflejados son obra y amor de **_Shuzuru Hayashiya_**. A mi sólo me pertenece este intento fallido de relato. Si en el anterior fueron 10 minutos desperdiciados, en este lo mismo os lleva 1 hora, 25 para leer y lo restante para ir al baño. **

**Historia ambientada poco después del primer beso, en el _capítulo 14. _****Como siempre, las amenazas y los besos de la muerte me los podeis enviar a mi (:D) Y sin más dilación...****  
**

* * *

**Su Primera Vez **

.

.**  
**

- No sé por qué vienes aquí cuando quieres emborracharte – le reprochaba la de la coleta en molestia fingida.

- No seas tan cruel conmigo, sabes que no hay nada mejor que recordar viejos tiempos contigo para ahogar las penas- sonreía, adulándola.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

Rasgaba el alcohol la garganta de la peluquera. – Realmente nada, que Haruna se me ha ido con 4 chavalas y puede que sienta algo de celos… - le sonrió, riéndose de sus propios sentimientos. Saeki se la quedó mirando. Le sorprendían los arranques de sentimientos de Kaoru.

- En fin. ¡Quién sabe qué pasará esta noche!… - la mánager intentaba consolarla.

.

.

.

Ran y Julia estaban en casa de esta última, sentadas en la mesa del comedor; mirando sin hacerle mucho caso al televisor y bebiendo vino. Julia miraba a Ran a ratos, disfrutaba de su presencia.

- Sera Mutsuki me quiere otra vez de modelo, Julia… ¿Crees que debería aceptar? – Le preguntó. No le importaba la respuesta, sólo quería dejar de pensar en los ojos de la morena, observándola.

Tomó un poco más de vino y se fijó en la mirada de su RanRan. _¿Por qué razón se ruboriza? ¿Acaso no eran fotografías 'decentes'?_ Se la imaginó cubierta por una sábana que dejaba ver sus curvas sinuosas, las curvas que dejaban entrever la mujer voluptuosa que se convertiría en un futuro cercano. Incluso podía ver a través.

- Fotos… ¿Para qué? – Le preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Pero se armó de valor y añadió - ¿Para un catálogo de ropa interior? – Fijó la mirada en los labios de Ran, impaciente por la respuesta e intentando que no notara su cara de pervertida.

Una mezcla de nervios y euforia quería salir de su corazón, violentamente, cuando la miraba tan fijamente esa chica. No hacía ni una semana que se habían declarado la una a la otra, que se habían besado.

- No… Me dijo que era un proyecto suyo con Rena Souma – Intentaba recordar cuánto le había comentado por teléfono.

- Sí que te ha comentado poco… - La tranquilidad de que no fueran ese tipo de fotografías la relajó, pero había un pequeño atisbo de curiosidad que salpicaba su conciencia.

- Creo que… - Ran se adelantó a la pregunta de Julia- Dijo unas siglas… GBT… No lo recuerdo muy bien… ¡Ah! Me preguntó si tenía algún reparo en salir desnuda –Julia abrió la boca, incrédula.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ! - _¡No puede ser! – _Pensaba- _¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Aunque quizá así la veo desnuda… ¡No! _

A Ran nadie la vería desnuda… Nadie salvo ella. Le subía la temperatura a cada instante que pasaba imaginándose esas fotografías. Tuvo que girarse para limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Ran bebió un poco más de ese zumo de color cereza. Y empezó a reír.

Julia se quedó parada sin entender nada hasta que, pasado el tiempo que necesitaba su sangre para llegar al cerebro, se dio cuenta de que le estaba gastando una broma.

- ¡Arggg! No te rías de mí. - Empezó a reírse ella también – Deberías tener más respeto a quien podría ser tu onee-sama. – le reprochó, pero ella también comenzó a reír.

Rieron las dos. Se miraron, cómplices. Bebieron un poco más. Y Ran se armó de valor.

- Ni te imaginas lo terriblemente guapa que te pones cuando… - Sin que se lo esperara le acarició y le apartó un mechón de la cara, se ruborizaron las dos.

Para Julia eran demasiadas emociones… Y muchas más contenidas. Quería besarla, quería hacerla suya… Todo su cuerpo se lo pedía, le suplicaba el tacto de la persona que tanto deseaba. Y quizá por un impulso pasional o bien despecho por la última vez, la besó.

No se pudo contener.

Seguramente fue el vino.

La tímida y dulce Ran abrió los ojos como platos, esta vez no era ella quien había atacado a la presa. Y se volvió una pantera, hambrienta de su amante.

Sí, tuvo que ser el vino el que sacó tanta sed, la sed que sólo se puede calmar bebiendo de la piel de su amante; la electricidad les recorría por todo el cuerpo mucho antes de que Ran tumbase a Julia y se pusiera encima de ella, tumbándola en el suelo, acariciando sus muslos y separándolos para meterse ella.

Sus lenguas danzaron en el ritual pagano de su amor. Se entrelazaron sus corazones mientras se miraban. En ese momento supieron donde las llevaría la noche.

Los besos de Ran se volvían cada vez más ardientes, en cualquier momento le arrancaría los labios. Julia consiguió separarse de ellos un momento.

-Ran… - bajó su mano hasta acariciarle el trasero- ¿Y si vamos a la cama…?

-Oh, perdona… - Ran se ruborizó al darse cuenta del poco cuidado que había tenido con ella.

Sus sentimientos estaban en pura efervescencia. Era su primera vez.

Ran la ayudó a levantarse, besándola antes de que dijera nada. Julia la fue guiando hasta su habitación, hasta su cama.

- ¿Estás preparada… Ran? – Le preguntó, relajada, antes de empezar, porque después sabía que no podría parar. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios pararía ese momento tan íntimo. – Ran… Después no podré… - Le intentó avisar, no quería forzar algo tan hermoso.

- No quiero que pares. – La mirada decidida y las palabras firmes de Ran impactaron en la conciencia de la morena.

Hacía mucho que dejaron de estar nerviosas o impacientes, sólo querían disfrutar del momento. Juntas. Ran se sentó en la cama. Julia la admiró un momento y, casi sin pensarlo, se lo volvió a decir mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, puede que de la emoción del momento.

- Te quiero, Ran. Te quiero. – Un par de latidos hizo que la morena vacilase.

- Te quiero, Julia, pero…

_¿Un pero? ¿Me dirá que no me quiere… así? _– Pensó Julia, notando como se ahogaba, como moría a cada momento de espera agónica.

- Pero es mi primera vez… No sé mucho respecto al tema… - se sonrojó y rehuyó la mirada de su amante.

Julia pudo tranquilizarse, recobrando la compostura se sentó al lado de Ran, y quiso disfrutar una vez más de la dominación que ejercía cuando era ella quien atacaba. La besó de nuevo. Quizá era la dominación o el miedo que la recorría por si era todo un sueño, así que sólo quedaba tocarla, abrazarla y besarla para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño. Esta noche era su noche.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, calmando la agonía de la piel que las separaba. Sus besos eran suaves, sus manos, cálidas.

Julia se puso encima esta vez, la atrapó con sus piernas y rieron, puede que algo impacientes, por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y como lo más natural del mundo, sus manos buscaron lugares donde posarse y arrancarse la ropa, la piel, que tanto molestaba. Unir sus almas, en una danza perfecta, eso era todo.

- Te quiero, Julia. – la miraba, penetrante, a los ojos. Julia sonreía. Sus latidos eran ensordecedores; el ambiente, electrizante. Era eso, electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, dándoles un calor sofocante. Necesidad de quitarse la ropa, aunque sabían que cuanto más se quitaran más calor tendrían.

Julia no respondió, empecó a desabotonarle los vaqueros. ¡Parecía imposible que le costara tanto! Así que Ran aprovechó la ocasión y la echó al lado de la cama, poniéndose, poco a poco, encima de ella. Cuando la morena consiguió desabotonarlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo, sonrió y bajó sus manos, acariciando los muslos de Ran, por encima de la ropa.

- Q-Quíta… Quítatelos… - le suplicó acalorada, no quería esperar ni un segundo más para sentir como se fundían sus pieles.

Ran no podía creer lo que veía. Ni lo que hacía. Nada. Tenía a Julia debajo suyo, ardiendo, y su camiseta estaba tirada en el suelo. _¿Y si ella me pide que pare? ¿Podré? Tan guapa… Ah… Qué calor… Me mata con sus manos… _Se quitó la camisa y Julia fue directa a sus pechos, tocándolos por encima del sujetador y, rápida, se lo quitó. Sentían escalofríos de placer a cada centímetro que descubrían de su pareja.

¡Fue todo tan fugaz! La noche pasó en un momento. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas… La ropa en el suelo, las bragas estaban lejos. Nuestras chicas eran una. Su piel se había fundido y el calor, la electricidad, y sus miedos ya no existían. Sólo estaban ellas, como una sola, unidas.

Los jadeos de Julia enloquecían a Ran, al igual que los de Ran la enloquecían a ella. Sus dedos iban cada vez más deprisa, se devoraban con la boca, se hacían suyas. Una danza tan perfecta debe tener un final. Y el suyo estaba próximo. Julia no soportó más, notaba como se tensaba. Se agarró al cuerpo de Ran, incluso le mordió el hombro, mientras tenía su primer orgasmo con su amor. Ella la siguió y, mientras besaba a la morena, la sacudió ese orgasmo que Julia le había proporcionado. Cayeron rendidas, abrazadas. Y se volvieron a besar.

- Me alegro tanto de haber venido a Japón… Contigo. – le confesó a su amante.

Julia se derretiría en algún momento, tanta felicidad la destrozaría. La mujer a la que amaba. Quien avivaba su fuego interior, quien la hacía explotar y morir con una palabra. Todo eso y más era Ran, su todo; y había estado dentro de ella, todavía la notaba. La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana y bañaba su piel. Ran parecía una diosa, su diosa, hecha de plata. Y Julia sonreía como una idiota.

- No más que yo, cariño, no más que yo. – le respondió, volvieron a besarse. Esa noche fueron una.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ryou? ¿Admirando la luna? – le preguntó, seria, una chica algo menuda vestida como una muñeca de porcelana. - No debes quedarte parada en medio de la calle.

- ¿Eh? No… Sólo que ha nacido una nueva pareja. – Se puso a bailar- Una nueva pareja fruto del dulce y cálido amor entre chicas.

- Déjate de tonterías y vamos a ensayar con las chicas.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
